Fast 7: Things change
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: Summary. It's been a year since London. A year since they got Letty back. A year since Han went to Tokyo. A year since Gisele died. A year since they could have a normal family or so they thought. When Dom gets a call from Ian Shaw the team in forced to go to Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1 escaping death

A/N THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES.

set a year after fast 6. It will explain later on why Owen Shaw's team are here, I'm just saying they didn't die in fast 6 as there needed for the later story. Also Takashi is going to play a big part on Ian Shaw's team.  
The characters will probably be out of character and this is in an AU.

Summary. It's been a year since London. A year since they got Letty back. A year since Han went to Tokyo. A year since Gisele died. A year since they could have a normal family or so they thought. When Dom gets a call from Ian Shaw the team are forced to go to Tokyo.

Team's

Leader : Dom Torretto - Letty Ortiz  
Brian O'Connor - Mia Torretto  
Tej Parker - Suki  
Roman Pearce -  
Han Lue-  
Sean Boswell - Nella  
Twinkie

Leader : Ian Shaw  
Jah ( Fast 6)  
Klaus ( fast 6)  
Vegh( Fast 6)  
Han's saviour ( will change when you find out who it is)  
Takashi  
Abbie ( OC)  
Ben (OC)  
Rena( OC)

Chapter one - Escaping death.

I braked seeing Sean and Nella getting slammed by D.K. I saw relief on Sean face as I drove away again. I knew this was my fault if I hadn't have been stealing from D.k.'s uncle we wouldn't be here now. We drifted around a corner. D.K pushed in front of me turning his car around shooting at me. I looked to the side of me where the bullet had just missed me. I recognised the sound of a gun, I though of Gisele how her bullet had just missed the sniper behind us that day. The day where I lost her. I forced my car to go faster slamming D.K. out of the way. I looked to see if he was following me. I took my eyes of the road for a seconded and another car slammed into the side of mine. My car rolled when it stopped I lay in my car dazed. Who ever had crashed into my car had obviously meant it I knew that if I didn't move I would die but my reason for living has all but died a year ago. So why move why not go out with my car and my last thought of her died. I hadn't been able to say her name with out crying. She had been everything to me. I knew she would have like Sean's spirit and Nella's personality, but she never knew them and they never knew her. I was losing consciousness, I heard something drop next to me. I almost laughed to my self, I could get out if I wanted to but I didn't want to I just wanted to be with her. I heard someone say Dom's name. I knew my time was up or so I thought.

' Gisele I'm so sorry I didn't react fast enough to save you.'

I said softly to myself. I felt someone grab me around my chest.

" You did she just let go."

I heard someone say equally as quiet back. I felt who ever it was get us both out of the car but not far enough away before it blew up. I heard who ever had saved me yelp before blood dripped on me. **" I'm sorry it had to be this way. She did love you it's why I'm doing this." **They said before leaving.

Han's saviour POV

I felt horrible for leaving him like that, but I knew his friends would find him soon. I need to get home before Ian, He couldn't know I went against orders and followed him never mind save the person who was supposed to be dead as a warning to Torretto. I walked base was almost a half an hour treck. Their was no way I would make it home as I did have a huge cut on my side now. I didn't really want to call anyone. I continued to walk on until I felt light headed. I knew I couldn't continue like this, First Ian would get home before me, Second I would probably die of blood loss and finally I wasn't getting any where. I got my phone out and went to my contacts. **_Boss_** No way  
**_Asian man _**(Jah) Yeah if I wanted my ass kicking  
**_Big lad with no brain _**( Klaus), Too stupid.  
**_Stult_** ( Abbie) No way I wouldn't ask her for help even if I was dying.  
**_The only one with a brain _**(Ben) Nope he'd do anything to get me in shit with the boss  
**_The other whore_**( Rena) No way ever.  
**_The one I can't think of a name for_** ( Vegh) I guess I'd have to call her she's the only one she hates Ian as much as I do. I rang her not having the strength to text.

" Sup Girl did you save him."

She answered the phone.

" Yeah but I'm in a big of a mess."

I said weakly.

" Ian see you."

She asked panicked.

" No but when... when the car..."

I took a long breath**"... exploded I was... I was to close... I'm in a bit of a mess and... I need you to come get me before I black out." **

" No problem where are you?"

She ask worriedly.

" The back ally behind the drifting race track."

" Right girl don't move I'm coming for you."

She said before hanging up. Now I just had to stay awake until she got here.


	2. Chapter 2 Time For A Plan

**A/N** set a year after fast 6. It will explain later on why Owen Shaws team are here, I'm just saying they didn't die in fast 6 as there needed for the later story. Also Takshi is going to play a big part on Ian Shaw's team.  
The characters wil probbably be out of character and this is in an AU.

**Summary.**

It's been a year since London. A year since they got Letty back. A year since Han went to Tokyo. A year since Gisele died. A year since they could have a normal family or so they thought. When Dom resives a call from Ian Shaw the team in forced to go to Tokyo.

Team's  
**_Leader :_** Dom Torretto - Letty Ortiz - Brian O'connor - Mia Torretto - Tej Parker - Suki - Roman Pearce - Han Lue - Sean Bosswell - Nella - Twinkie  
**_Leader : _**Ian Shaw, Jah ( Fast 6) ,Klaus ( fast 6), Vegh( Fast 6), Han's saviour ( will change when you find out who it is), Takashi, Abbie ( OC), Ben (OC), Rena( OC)

Chapter 2 Time for a plan

Dom POV

**" Dominic Torretto you don't know me but your about to"** I heard on the answer machine suddenly the phone rang with Hobbs name on it I answered hoping he knew what was going on.** " What is it Hobbs?"**

**" You need to come to Tokyo."** He said

**" Why you know London was our last job ever."**

**" There was an attack on Han they tried to kill him in his car we think there targeting you team."**

**"Is Han dead."** I asked wondering if he'd not been so lucky.

**" No a girl with some balls saved him just before the car blew but both got hurt. No one saw who it was but she left bleeding badly and Han's been taken to hospital."**

**" We'll come."** I said knowing Han was still blaming everyone else for Gisele's death.

**" I'll arrange transport for you, your team and your cars."** I hung up and went to inform the team.

* * *

_**Han pov - six hours later**_

I couldn't believe it I was so close to going back to Gisele and someone had to save me. I sighed Sean and Nella had come home with me from the hospital. Hobbs had just rang to tell me Dom and his team was here to help take down who ever it was after us now. I kept thinking back to that moment when someone pulled me out of the car.

_**' Gisele I'm so sorry I didn't react fast enough to save you.' I said softly to myself. I felt someone grab me around my chest.**_

_**" You did she just let go." I heard someone say equally as quiet back. I felt who ever it was get us both out of the car but not far enough away before it blew up. I heard who ever had saved me yelp before blood dripped on me. " I'm sorry it had to be this way. She did love you that's why I'm doing this" They said before leaving.**_

I still didn't want the team here. I didn't blame them anymore but I thought of Gisele whilst I was around them and it made me sad. Someone knocked on the door and I knew it was Dom and his team. I let them in.

" Who are they?" Letty asked signalling toward Sean and Nella.

" That's Sean and Nella, I've been teaching Sean to drift." I said not wanting to tell them the full story right now.

" Could one of you tell us please what's going on." Sean asked. " Why did that lad try to kill you?"

" His name is Ian Shaw. We killed his brother and his brother's team to get Letty back. We lost Gisele in the proses of saving my sister." Dom said explaining it simply. " Did anyone see who saved Han."

" I got a picture of them but only from behind they was limping away and it's a bit fuzzy." Nella said throwing me her phone. I looked at the picture and paled. Dom took the phone of me looking shocked as well.

" No way it can't be" Dom said looking at the phone.

" No it's just someone who looks like her Dom, She gone and you know that. Also they don't look as thin as Gisele did." Mia pointed out. We sat around for a while until we came up with a plan. We figured he was a racer so we'd go to the races and we guessed that we'd be able to figure out his team from there on.

Other team's head quarters Vegh

" What Happened to you!" I an shouted at the new girl. She didn't say anything.

" Sorry Ian. We practising and I got to violent." Jah said sticking up for her. Ian growled and stormed out.

" Thank you Jah." The new girl said looking at the floor. I felt sorry for her. She had lost everything and was putting her neck out of this Japanese man and his team. It had been worse when I had to help her with the huge cut on her side. She never called out in pain as I pulled the glass out didn't even wince as I stitched it up or put the bandage around her. It showed me that she had lost everything and was just giving up slowly but surly.

" It's okay girl, but surely there's someone who cares for you some where?"

" There is"

" So why do you stay?"

" Because my family thinks I'm dead." She replied tears in her eyes. I really hopped the races tonight would cheer her up.

" Come on lets go get changed the races are in half an hour and we had the little girl to worry about tonight." I said pulling her with me.


End file.
